School's Out
by B. Jeepers
Summary: Olivia's class is taken hostage. The police are unable to negotiate with the thug. Which one of Karen's friends will come to the rescue?
1. Chapter 1

SCHOOL'S OUT

Chapter 1 

Will was in his office behind the desk. Jack was sitting in a chair in front leaning back with his Converse clad feet up on it. They were trying to decide where to go for lunch when the phone rang. Will answered. After a brief emotional exchange, Jack heard him say, "I'll be right over." As Will hung up, Jack noticed his anxious look and asked what the matter was. "That was Karen," Will intoned, still in shock. "There some kind of trouble at Olivia's school. From what I could understand from her, some nut is holding a classroom hostage and demanding millions of dollars by 5 PM or he's going to start shooting the kids. Karen wants me to meet her there, although I don't know what _I _can do."

Jack was startled and concerned at the news. His chair came crashing down on the floor. Already in "howler monkey" mode he jumped up he started screaming, "WILL! Whadda we gonna do? Poor Olivia! Poor Karen!"

"Jack, I don't even know if it was Olivia's class that was taken hostage. The rest of the school is being evacuated," Will explained.

"Does that mean we're not doing lunch?" Jack whined.

"I don't know, Jack. I just don't know," Will replied as he rose from his chair and hurried out the door, Jack following closely behind.

Once on the street Will and Jack rushed to Will's car. The two men rose in tense silence towards the troubled private girl's school just outside the city.

When they arrived, they saw police, a SWAT team, news media personnel and the anxious parents of the students that hadn't been evacuated, all milling around in confusion and worry. Will quickly spotted Karen and hurried over to her. "Thank you for coming," she said softly to Will as he took his hand a squeezed it gently, the worry making her reach out to him like that, but seeing Jack, she threw herself in his arms and sobbed, "It _is_ Olivia's class! **It is**…" she trailed off still clinging to her poodle. "She wasn't among the girls that got out."

"Gee, Kare, that's awful," Jack tried to console. "What's being done now?"

"I don't know, Jack. I think they are trying to negotiate," Karen whimpered.

As if on cue, a police officer with a megaphone began talking with the hostage taker, but the miscreant was adamant and wouldn't budge – still demanding millions – or else. They could see a man's grim face in a window of the second story. Will's and Karen's attention were riveted on the scene. Jack looked around. He felt that someone should be taking some more definitive action than just standing around talking. He though about that Christmastime that he and Olivia bonded over a shopping spree and how he forced her and Karen find their relationship again by locking himself out on the balcony, even though he almost froze to death on the snowy, windblown terrace before they remembered him. Jack made a decision. Unnoticed, he slowly backed away from the crowd and disappeared in the shrubbery surrounding the perimeter of the school.

Scrambling through the bushes, Jack made his was around the back of the school. He knew the front of the building, was being too closely observed and that there would be guards at every entrance, even the back, but maybe not as many. Slowly poking his head above the hedge he saw an alert and determined looking officer pacing to and fro near the back door. Looking down, Jack saw a small stone. He reached down and picked it up. When the cop's back was turned away from him, Jack stood up and tossed the stone as hard as he could away from the door. The policeman, hearing the clatter as the rock skidded on the parking lot pavement and rolled into the grass, quickly spun around with his gun drawn. The lawman slowly moved in the direction of the noise. Jack took advantage of the distraction and bolted from his hiding place and into the school via the back door.

Meanwhile, Will though Jack was being uncharacteristically quiet under the circumstances. He looked around for his friend, but didn't see him. Thinking Jack had wandered away to check out the paramedics for a new companion, Will just shrugged it off, hoping Jack would stay out of trouble and out of everyone's way.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jack knew that the effected classroom was in the front on the second story. He looked around and saw the stairs leading to the second floor. He quickly mounted the steps and stopped on the next floor. Getting his bearings, he now slowly walked towards the front of the building, keeping close to the interior wall. He didn't know exactly what he was going to do – it was just important to get the girls out safely, especially Olivia. If he could pull off a rescue, Karen would likely reward him generously. As he approached the front hallway, he scrunched down. Now he could hear a man's voice yelling threats. It was coming from two doors away. Jack crawled over to it, then slowly stood and peeked through the window in the door. He immediately saw the evil man squatting at the front window with his back to the classroom door. He was armed with a handgun. Jack's eyes traveled around the room and he saw fifteen or so terrified adolescent girls and their teacher sitting hunched on the floor against the side wall. Jack squatted down again, took a deep breath trying to keep his thoughts on the glorious new wardrobe he would buy with the reward money, and slowly pushed against the door. On his hands and knees, he poked his head into the room and tried to get the teacher's attention. He didn't want to make a noise and alert the gunman. He raised a hand and waved it wildly. The teacher, Ms. Sherman, who was the closest to the door, saw the movement in the corner of her eye and turned her head towards it. She gave out a faint gasp when she saw Jack squatting in the doorway. He quickly put a finger to his lips to make the "don't talk" sign and signaled that the girls should move as quietly as possible towards the door. The teacher touched the shoulder of the girl next to her and explained the situation, pointing to Jack. The news quickly spread down the row of schoolgirls. Jack saw Olivia – she was the next to last one furthest from the door. She waved to him, but Jack desperately made a sign for her to do nothing to alert the whacko whose attention was still riveted at the police and anxious bystanders below. One by one, the girls started to crawl out the door. Ms. Sherman stayed near Jack to help them out. So as not to tip off the felon if he saw them coming out the front, she whispered to the girls to exit at the back entrance where a waiting officer would help them. At last all the girls were finally out and on their way to rescue except Olivia and the girl on her other side. The teacher whispered softly to Jack that the other girl, Sharon, was blind. Olivia was helping Sharon along when the blind girl's foot became caught in the leg of a desk chair. Everyone's heart froze as the chair scraped against the floor. Hearing the noise, the criminal instantly whirled around and saw his captives had all but departed. Jack made a grab for Sharon and Olivia and pushed them out the door. "Run!" Jack shouted. They hurried as fast as they could to the rear stairwell.

The gun-wielding thug instantly surmised that Jack was responsible for his departed hostages. In a rage and thinking Jack was a plain-clothes police officer, he snapped the gun up and fired.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jack grimaced and clapped his left hand against his right shoulder as he felt the bullet penetrate. Ms. Sherman screamed. The crowd below let out a collective gasp at the sound of the shot from within the school. The police, thinking the miscreant had started to shoot the children, instantly fired a teargas grenade through the window hoping to stop him before he hurt anyone else. The crowd below was becoming agitated at the developing events. The police were starting to have difficulty keeping them at bay. The gunman, still near the window, started to choke on the acrid fumes from the gas bomb. He saw his game was up. Attempting to protect himself from the gas by covering his face with his free arm, he groped his way between the desks toward the schoolroom door. By this time, Jack had collapsed on the floor. Ms. Sherman knelt down by him. She heard his labored breathing as he struggled with the searing pain of the wound. As the felon staggered out the door, he ran smack into the arms of the police who had started swarming into the school. Several police quickly disarmed the disorientated thug and led him away while other officers entered the schoolroom. They saw the teacher kneeling by Jack, patting his face and crying from emotion and the smoke, "Sir! Sir! Are you…all right? Please…say something!" Seeing the increasing red stain on his shirt, she looked up at the police with a look of desperation.

"Are you okay, ma'am?" One cop asked.

The teacher nodded saying, "Yes, thanks to this man. But that…that _madman_ shot him." She started crying again.

The cop made a quick call for the paramedics as another opened the room's windows to let fresh air inside.

Outside, frantic parents broke through the barricade and ran towards the school, but were relieved to see their children gathering in the rear parking lot. Olivia and her mother were happily reunited with hugs and kisses. Will was pleased and relieved for both of them. Olivia told of their rescue made possible by Jack.

"Jack?" Will exclaimed incredulously, never thinking his shallow and self-absorbed friend was capable of this kind of bravura. "But where is he now?"

"I don't know, Mr. Truman. I was helping Sharon down the stairs when I heard a gunshot. We really started to hurry then. I haven't seen my teacher either."

Upstairs, paramedics were examining Ms. Sherman. She was unharmed except for being understandably shaken. She asked about Jack's condition.

"Fortunately it's not near his heart, but he's lost a lot of blood and still bleeding. The bullet might have grazed a main blood vessel," one medic explained as he held a compress to Jack's body. Jack was now unconscious. "Do you know him?" he inquired.

"No. No I don't, but he seemed to be acquainted with one of the girls – Olivia Walker," Ms. Sherman offered, the looking at her rescuer again, gasped, "Oh, that poor man!"

The ambulance crew put Jack carefully on a stretcher and hurried towards the waiting ambulance. A few moments later, Ms. Sherman emerged from the building. Her students saw her and rushed over with a happy greeting and joyful reunion. The crowd cheered when they saw the teacher safe and unharmed.

"Is there anyone here with the last name of Walker?" a policeman announced to the group of parents.

Karen, Olivia and Will hurried to the ambulance just as Jack was being loaded into it. They were informed about what had happened and that Jack would be taken to City Hospital, but they couldn't comment on the prognosis. Karen offered to transport all of them there in her limo.

When they arrived at the hospital, Will announced their presence to the receptionist, but there was no news about Jack's condition yet. They all sat down for a tense wait.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Everyone was too absorbed in his or her own thoughts about the day's events to engage in much conversation. However, heads were hopefully raised every time a medical-looking person entered the waiting area, but it was always for someone else. Finally after about two hours, an older man in a while smock entered.

"Anyone here for John McFarland?" he asked.

Karen, Will and Olivia jumped up and rushed over.

"Hello. I'm Dr. Niles," he introduced himself. "Let's go to my office down the hall so we can talk."

The three friends followed the medic to another room. When they were all seated he began:

"Mr. McFarland is in serious condition," Dr. Niles said dejectedly. "The bullet didn't graze a blood vessel directly as the paramedic theorized, but it sheared off a piece of his collarbone which did. Fortunately, I was able to stop the bleeding and he's been given a transfusion, but we just didn't have enough of his type of blood. We've placed a call out to other hospitals, but it will take time. He needs another pint as soon as possible."

"Could you use any of our blood, doctor?" Will offered.

"Mr. McFarland has a relatively rare blood type…A negative," the doctor explained. "So unless any of you have A or O negative blood, it can't be given to him.

"Drat!" Will snapped. "I have A positive. How about you, Karen?"

"Ummm…B positive, I think," Karen intoned, and Grace has AB negative. She told me when Stan was in the hospital, because they're the same type."

Everyone fell into a desperate silence.

"I have A negative blood," Olivia said softly.

Everyone's head snapped in her direction.

"How do you know your blood type, missy?" Karen inquired.

"Last semester…in biology class…we studied blood types. They had a kit there that we used to test out own blood. That's how I know," Olivia answered.

"Ummm…Mrs. Walker, your step-daughter will need your written permission to donate blood since she's still a minor," Dr. Niles said grimly.

"Will there be any danger to Olivia?" Karen asked.

"Well, with every medical procedure there is _some_ risk. But Olivia looks like a strong young woman. The danger will be minimal - much less to her than to Mr. McFarland if he doesn't get it."

Karen just stared silently ahead. Should she risk Olivia's well being for Jack's. She was torn about what to do. Which would be the right decision? She looked at her step-daughter as if coming out of a trance, then noticed the other looking pleadingly at her.

"MOM!" Olivia cried. "Jack just saved my life…and all the other girls. Please let me do this for him! PLEASE?" Olivia implored.

"Oh, all right," Karen grudgingly consented.

"Fine. I'll get the consent form. Meanwhile, Miss Walker, you go with the nurse. She'll explain what going to happen," Dr. Niles said as he hurried the teenager toward his office door.

Another tense wait began for Will and Karen.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: For those few who PM'd me asking if I could possible write a non-tragic story, this is it. I hope you enjoy the sickly-sweet ending. Don't go diabetic reading this!

Chapter 5

In about an hour and a half later, a smiling Dr. Niles and a paler but happy looking Olivia re-appeared in the ER waiting room.

"The transfusion was a success. Mr. McFarland is out of danger thanks to this young woman," the doctor gushed.

Olivia sat down next to her step-mother. Karen didn't say a word. She was just so overwhelmed with unfamiliar emotions that the only thing she could do at the moment was hug Olivia.

Will smiled broadly, then inquired, "Can we see him, doctor?"

"Not today. He's still under sedation. Give him twenty-four hours to recover. I'm sure you'll be rewarded with his improved condition."

Everyone thanked the doctor for his attentive care of their friend and the doctor also thanked Olivia for her 'donation.'

The next day, Will and Karen arrived to visit Jack. Karen was relieved to see Jack sitting up in bed awkwardly eating from a bed tray with his left hand. Karen would have hugged him, but noticed his right arm in a sling, so she satisfied herself giving his left shoulder a grateful squeeze.

"Look, Will, I'm finally having that lunch you never got around to buying for me," Jack teased.

Will was also relieved to see Jack so much improved, but was less contrite.

"You idiot!" Will snapped. "Just what did you think you were doing? You could have been killed and endangered all those girls! You should have left it up to the professionals – they are trained in dealing with that type of situation!"

Karen and Jack gaped at Will's outburst.

"But they weren't doing anything," Jack replied defensively, then looked down sadly. "I guess you're right though, Will. I just didn't think – I only wanted Olivia to be safe. And Karen was so upset. I couldn't stand to see her like that."

Will was mollified. He could never stay angry at Jack very long. "It's okay, Jack. I understand," Will said softly as he also patted Jack on his left shoulder.

Just then, Olivia's class came pouring though the door of Jack's room, followed by Ms. Sherman. They had a huge poster that they had designed. It was covered with hearts, butterflies and rainbows. The greeting was a get-well wish with the signatures of all the girls. They all took turns shaking Jack's hand and thanking him for his bravery. Jack was visibly moved by the presentation. He just beamed his broad smile at them and thanked them for their reciprocation. They all filed out, but Olivia and Ms. Sherman hung back.

"Oh, Jack, I'm **_so_** glad you're feeling better. I was really worried," Olivia said.

"Yes, she was. She was so concerned for you that she donated a pint of blood when the hospital ran short," Ms. Sherman offered.

Jack's eyebrows shot up. He stared at Karen's step-daughter, dumbfounded at the revelation.

"Jack, it was an emergency. You have a rare blood type, but not so rare that someone nearby didn't have it, too," Olivia explained coyly.

Jack smiled and took Olivia's hand and kissed the back of it gently. "Evensies?" he said with a sly twinkle in his eyes.

Olivia smiled back and nodded. Ms. Sherman leaned over and kissed Jack gently on his cheek and also gave his hand a squeeze. The student and the tacher, still beaming gratefully, departed.

"Oh, Jackie," Karen sighed. "You're a hero to those girls…and that teacher."

Jack blushed, and looked away still smiling. "A hero? Hmmm. Was I on the news? My phone at home should be filled with messages from hot young guys wanting to bask in my sunshine," Jack enthused.

"Settle down 'Rebecca of Sunnybrook Farm'", Will advised. "Yes…it was on the news, but no names were mentioned. Just that an anonymous citizen helped with the school evacuation, was wounded, but the injuries weren't life-threatening."

Jack pouted.

"Oh, poodle. You'll always be my hero," Karen whispered. "And as soon as you're out of this penecillin-soaked facility, we're going on a shopping spree at Barney's!"

"Shopping spree! Wheeee!" Jack enthused. Finally he'd be getting the reward he had dreamed about.

Will smiled to himself at Jack's ability to bounce back. Yesterday at this time, Jack was at death's door, now things were quickly returning to normal. He couldn't wait to see the gaudy and superfluous things Jack was going to make Karen buy for him as he gazed on his two friends still smiling and giggling at each other.

_The End _


End file.
